


you're everything I wanted

by alteantyler



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, One Shot, Temporary Amnesia, bandit leader josh, bishop tyler, josh climbs a whole tower for his love, that is the cutest trope okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteantyler/pseuds/alteantyler
Summary: josh will always come back for tyler, no matter how many times he forgets him.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	you're everything I wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimpleplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleplace/gifts).



he saw the boy from his window that loomed above the stone city. the window that held him high on a pedal stool he’d be destined to fall from. the room was held up on one of the top floors of nico’s tower, too high up for any sane person to climb. 

apparently, the boy was not sane. tyler watched as the boy clad in green started his accent, climbing faster and faster. he seemed familiar as his facial features started to come into view. tyler had no idea where he knew this boy from, but he swore he knew him. (was it chapel? maybe he’s one of the poor victims he decided to stare at when he dissociated.) 

he finally saw knuckles grasp the edge of his balcony, turning white from force. a head peaked up through the bars or the metal banister, eyes scanning for something. the figure hoisted himself up to stand on the ledge of the balcony. the boy lifted a leg over the banister and jumped over with one swing of his leg. he landed in a crouch, staying there to try to stay stealth. he glanced up to the glass door that barricaded the young bishop in the tower to see a tall brunette, clad in his city issued pajamas (which consisted of dark grey shorts and a t-shirt) looking very frightened.

their eyes met.

tyler was frozen. 

he knew the boy.

he had to. he swore he knew him. 

tyler swiftly unlocked the slider door and slid it open.

“get in before they see you.” it was instinct. the action seemed familiar. 

the boy rushed into tylers room. he wore the clothing of the banditos, tyler recognized that. he wore their signature yellow bandana over his nose, only leaving his hazel eyes to peer at him. brown curls poked out of a black beanie. it looked soft. 

“tyler…?” the boy tugged down the bandana. his lips were slightly parted, his eyebrows upturned in concern. 

nico’s protégé inhaled sharply. the boy looked like an angel sent from the stars. he was a blurry memory trying to focus into view. 

“what are you doing here?” the brunette looked everywhere but at the angel. 

“do you recognize me?” the boy reached for tyler’s hand, tracing the edge of his pinky.

tyler looked him up and down. the memory was on the edge of his brain, but he couldn’t retrieve it. he shook his head slowly. 

the bandito frowned. he grasped the younger’s hand and brought it to his chest, clutching it like his heart would stop when he let go. he leaned down and touched a light kiss to his knuckles. 

“it’s me. it’s josh,” the confession was almost a whisper. 

a hush fell on the room and tyler let the name repeat in his head. he repeated it like a chant.  _ josh.  _ he knew that name. he knew this mysterious angels face. slowly, the feeling of safety and warmth flooded him. 

_ how did he forget? _

_ josh was his saviour.  _

_ josh was his everything.  _

“you’re josh, the leader of the banditos.” tyler smiled and stepped closer.

“that’s right. what else am i tyler?”

tyler moved closer.

“my love,” tyler reached for the man’s cheek, running his hand along his sharp cheekbones. 

“i told you i’d come back,” josh leaned into the touch and sighed.

“i’m sorry. i forgot again. i can’t control it.”

“it’s okay, love.” josh grabbed tyler's face and titled his head down so he could plant a firm kiss on his forehead. 

tyler wrapped his arms around josh’s toraso, holding onto him as tight as possible. the young soon-to-be bishop was scared that if he let go, he would wake up back in his bed to the morning bells and have to put on his blood stained cape again. 

“let’s go home, love,” the bandito leader smiled into the crown of the younger's head. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys ahhh


End file.
